


Hide Your Heart

by wonderfulchaos



Category: Servamp
Genre: 500themes, Foreplay, M/M, theme - smoldering heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 00:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10348422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulchaos/pseuds/wonderfulchaos
Summary: There are times when you want to be close to someone else, even if you know that someone is no good for you.





	

Mikuni was on the phone when he felt hands at his waist. They weren’t unfamiliar hands in the slightest, a light pressure to his hipbones that spoke of only one person. Only one person would touch him with such palpable reverence. He didn’t pause to bat the hands away, since he was busy placing the order he needed to have delivered in a week’s time. It took precedence over anything else.

He cleared his throat to stifle the surprised breath that tried to escape him when one hand slipped under his shirt, and he hurried to finish reading off the list for the person on the other end of the line. He needed to hurry and have a long talk about appropriate behavior with the person behind him. When fingers skimmed downwards, Mikuni shifted backwards and away from the teasing, keeping up the conversation without missing a beat. Though he was pretty sure his heart skipped a few as the muscles tightened in his stomach. Each fleeting, distracting touch worse than the last.

Lips attached to his neck and parted to give way to teeth that were sharp enough to pierce skin. It nearly undid him, but he focused on the words on the page and braced his free hand on the counter for support. His knees couldn’t be trusted, wobbly where they should have stood strong. The gentleness of the care being taken toward him, even with the lurking danger that it posed, was undoing his resolve to not end the call entirely.

Every word he uttered came out breathy and he felt heat building in his face that had nothing to do with embarrassment and everything to do with longing. When he finished off the order, he barely kept his wits about him to end the call and set the phone aside before grabbing a hold of the hand that was caressing his thigh and dragging it off. He turned, touching his neck with a hazy feeling to his mind. “You didn’t want a snack while you had a chance, Jeje?”

Jeje leaned down in reply, trapping him against the counter and sliding his hand further up to brush more sensitive spots under his shirt before trailing his fingers back down with a soft, deliberate slowness and pulling away. With his hands placed on either side of the counter, Jeje moved in for what could have been a kiss, but it missed its intended target as Mikuni turned his head to the side and bared his neck, lips meeting with the junction between chin and neck. An invitation that Jeje didn’t take, his tongue swiping at the spot once before leaving. He kissed his way downwards and even sucked blood to the surface in some spots, but he was refusing to take.

It was strange and not at all like their usual interaction once face-to-face like this. It certainly started out sweet and lingering in the beginning, but to continue into a false parody of tenderness - that was something that Mikuni didn’t know how to take. He wanted teeth and nails and biting words exchanged against flushed bodies moving in synch. Yet suddenly Jeje had his hands back where they had started, on Mikuni’s hips, and they were raising him up onto the counter while their owner unraveled him from top to bottom with nothing but the pads of his fingers skirting places that no one else had touched. No one else had dared.

Giving in to temptation, Mikuni reached out, grabbed a handful of Jeje’s loose black hair and brought him closer. It was a small wonder the vampire had abandoned his crutch, his bags, and let his hair down to spare a moment for pleasing someone else. He met him half-way for a kiss that had been denied earlier, messy as saliva slipped and dripped between, as open-mouthed as he was willing to give. There was a faint taste of pumpkin and he sought more with each swipe of his tongue.

Jeje was pressing down on his groin with each slide and stroke, making him want more, but he held on to sensibility and didn’t give in to something as vulgar as a one-off here in the shop where anyone else could see. He tightened his grip on the vampire’s hair to something painful, panting into the kiss and not wanting it to end as much as he wished it would.

It eventually did, breaking off as Jeje moved to devest him entirely of his shirt. That was where he unfortunately drew the line. Not in the shop. Not while Abel could see. They would have plenty of time to continue this somewhere more private. With a devilish grin, he wiped his mouth and pointed off to the hallway that led to the break room. He had some blankets back there, too. That would be much more comfortable. “Since you’re in such a giving mood,” he sing-songed, pushing Jeje back as he hopped down from the counter, “why don’t we take this where it really should have been taking place to begin with? Behind a locked door~”

He wasn’t expecting to be swept off his feet, but he didn’t mind it, throwing his head back and laughing. Because, really, how much longer would this last? The fleeting touches, the reverence, everything. In all honesty, a human’s life was too short; and a vampire’s much too long. For the moment, however, he was willing to give in and let hypocrisy override reason. His life was too short to spend worrying over anything in particular. Jeje could do all the worrying for him when he was gone.


End file.
